


Dread Pirate Holmes

by HanAlister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Drabble, Gen, Humour, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanAlister/pseuds/HanAlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Pirate Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Sherlock has a Pirate Themed party.

It took several moments for Sherlock to process the people in front of him. First, it was rather late in the day and Sherlock had not expected his brother to be home. Second, he had definitely not expected to see John, Mary, Gavin (or was it Garett?), Molly, and even Mrs. Hudson, whom was barely concealing her happiness as she held up a cake adorned with a pirate flag, gathered around Mycroft’s kitchen.

The yell of “Surprise!” still rung in the air and Sherlock stood shocked and unblinkingly. Mary smiled widely, she broke the distance between them and plopped a pirate’s hat on top of his mop of curls.

“Happy birthday, Dread Pirate Holmes.”

Sherlock grinned.


End file.
